A Cone Poser
by angellwings
Summary: The Wildcats have a reunion and bring their kids along. Troy decides to play "Guess Who's Kid" and ends up making a new little friend. Future Fic. One-Shot. Just some fluff for fun. See my other one-shot "An Evans Family Thanksgiving" for more Carly!


* * *

**A Cone-poser**

By angellwings

* * *

This was the first time their families would be getting together in an effort to catch up with each other. In the years since college graduation life had come at them all so fast. Not only were they seeing each other for the first time in several years, but they were seeing each other's kids. Troy could automatically spot Zeke and Sharpay's twins as they chased each other around the Baylor's back yard, and he and Gabriella had kept Chad and Taylor's little boy on several occasions, and he, of course, recognized his own children. He decided to try and guess who the three remaining children belonged to. So far he wasn't having much luck. He supposed he could have just asked, but that wouldn't be as satisfying.

He felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see a three year old brunette girl staring up at him.

"Hey, you're stepping on my hat," She told him softly as if she were afraid of him.

He smiled, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

He moved his foot and bent down to pick up the hat and then handed it to the little girl.

"Thanks," She said. As she walked away he could hear her singing a little tune. He caught up with her and knelt down to her level again.

"What are you singing? It sounds very pretty," He told her. She glanced at him thoughtfully before deciding to sing him her song. He barely caught the first few words of the song. She began singing very quietly.

"_Going on a trip to Hollywood,_

_A girl puts her glasses on in a shiny airplane,_

_She's gonna be a star_

_Flying away through the blue sky!_" She finished loudly with her arms stretched open.

He chuckled, "I've never heard that song before. Who sings it?"

"Me," She told him as she stuck out her chin. "I made it up."

"You did, huh?" Troy smirked. He already knew who this one belonged to. It was as plain as the hat he had stepped on.

"I'm gonna be a cone-poser just like my mommy. Daddy says my songs are pretty," She told him in a dramatic whisper.

Troy grinned at the little girl, "He's right. They are pretty."

"Ella doesn't think so. She told me I sound like a drowning cat. What does a drowning cat sound like? I've never heard one," She asked him curiously.

"I'm not sure. I can't say I've ever heard one either," He told her amusement. "But I'm sure Ella's wrong."

"Ella's six…that's three years older than me! I thought older people were always right?"

"Who is this Ella?" Troy asked.

"My cousin," She said as she made a disgusted face. "My other cousin Emmet is nice though! He and Uncle Zeke made me special cupcakes for my birthday this year! They had a C on them! That's what my name starts with!"

At this point she'd forgotten she didn't know him and was chatting excitedly. Her curly brown pigtails were bouncing as she jumped up and down while she talked. She still clutched her newsboy cap in her right hand as she bounced in front of him. She was wearing little brown trousers with blue flowers embroidered on them, and a blue and brown striped long sleeve tee-shirt that completely enhanced her sparkling blue eyes and deep chestnut curls. Her skin almost resembled porcelain, and he could safely say that she was one of the most beautiful children he'd ever seen.

"Carly, honey! We need to get you washed up for dinner!"

Troy turned to see Kelsi coming out of the Baylor's double glass doors that opened into the patio.

"I'm coming, mommy! Look it, mommy! I made a new friend! He said my songs were pretty," She cried as she grasped Kelsi's hand. Kelsi chuckled and winked at Troy.

"He sounds like a good friend," She told her daughter warmly. "Let's go wash your hands, okay?"

Carly nodded and skipped inside with Kelsi. Troy followed them in and found Ryan chatting with Jason and Chad about the recent outcome of the World Series. He patted Ryan's shoulder and chuckled.

"Carly's a cute kid," He told him with a chuckle.

"That would be all Kelsi's doing," Ryan laughed.

"I can already tell she's going to be another artistic Evans though," Troy told him with a smirk. "She performed an original composition for me just a few minutes ago."

"Was it the one about Hollywood or the one about grapefruit?" He asked with a proud smile.

"Hollywood, but remind me to ask her to sing the one about grapefruit later. It sounds interesting."

* * *

_Okay so the song actually belongs to this little girl at the daycare I work at. She sang it to me today, and I automatically thought "This is what Kelsi and Ryan's child would be like." _

_And TA-DAH! Fluffy, One-shot goodness!_


End file.
